


waking up with a scientist staring at you

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [98]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Scorptrapta, Waking Up, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Scorpia wakes up to Entrapta staring at her.





	waking up with a scientist staring at you

Scorpia let out a yawn as she turned in her bunk in the force captain quarters. She was still extremely tired, and had yet to open her eyes.

 

As she let out another yawn, she moved her claw towards her face and rubbed her eyes gently before finally opening them, only to be surprised by a familiar face literally sitting on her bed, staring at her.

 

A really happy and cheerful person with long purple hair that she could manipulate at will.

 

Entrapta.

 

Scorpia however, had not expected her to sit there at all, so she let out a confused scream, to which she only got a smile back. A huge one. Scorpia could see the sparkles in her eyes, sparkles she only got when she talked or interacted with her true love, technology.

 

She hoped she also counted as one of Entrapta’s loves, but that was a subject for another day.

 

“Great, you’re finally awake! I’ve got a new discovery and I just have to show you. It confirmed one of my theories and since that one is confirmed, it debunks another one and gives me further proof on confirming another one while countless of new ones are in the works while other theories has merged together in ways I never thought they would. That means I have more info and my original theory of all theories have updated, which it hasn’t done in months! I could really be close to actually solving this First One’s tech while upgrading all the weapons to be more efficient, using less energy while investing new types of attacks! This is so exciting and could really be a breakthrough that helps the Horde a lot!”

 

Scorpia blinked twice, still a bit confused.

 

“Good… morning?”

 

“C’mon Scorpia! Let’s get some breakfast and I’ll show you anything. This is just so exciting.”

 

A still extremely tired Scorpia proceeded to get out of her bunk. Entrapta was just so adorable at the moment, but.

 

“Wait, you're not a force captain. How did you get in here?”

 

Without saying a word, Entrapta’s hair moved, and formed a hand pointing upwards, into the ceiling, where a vent panel was loose.

 

Well, that explained it.


End file.
